A temashika fic
by ihavetoomanynicknames
Summary: About the two: the lazy and the troublesome. A bit ooc...they're the perfect couple!Argue then i'll kill you..


In my opinion,Temari,Gaara and Kankorou are the strongest of all. It just appears that Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura are the strongest because their the main characters. Their stronger than Temari's just because Temari and the other's are villains! Pls.keep in mind! Until now,since the day I first watch naruto,that's what I believe.  
Anyway,I just said that as a note.

Trouble some? N O T !

Temari sat still queitly on the grassy field. She was concentrating on a technique she's working on,She opened one eye and saw the grassy waves. She never thought she'll think this but,it was kind of nice. Relaxing on the grassy field for a change,better than the usual wars. Even if she's still in Leaf village. That moment she saw a glimpse of Shikamaru,lying down and looking up at the sky. 'Again with the cloud-watching! I don't think I get it..'Temari thought. 'I thought I was alone in this area.' With that,she quickly forgot about the technique she's working on and approached Shikamaru.

Temari: What's up in the cloud-watching?

Shikamaru blinked and glared for a second. Hestitated and sighed.

Shikamaru: Don't you get it?

Temari: Why do you think I'll go ask you if I knew the answer! Just spill it out!

Shikamaru get back with the sky. 'Sheez,just as I'm starting to enjoy my moment,she has to come and bug me,in this peaceful time..'

Temari: Well? What about using brain to answer my question?

'What a bossy woman!' Shikamaru thought about Temari.

Shikamaru: Well,I might have gave you my answer if you would stop speaking!

'Use your head woman,not your mouth! If I ever have said that to Temari,I'm good as dead! Good thing I'm patient.' Shikamaru said in a low whisper.

Temari: For God's damn sake,just give me the answer already!

Shikamaru closed his eyes. 'She is such an impatient woman,who get's everything she wants by provoking people..'

Shikamaru: Why don't you try it?

'And for once answer your question yourself!'

Temari: What? You whispered something.

Shikamaru looked at Temari,still lying on the grass,and Temari still has her face of curiosity. Temari grumbled and also lied down. She put her hands in the back of her head and gazed to the skies. It was a nice,cool day. She keep thinking up with an answer.

'Why? What's so special with the clouds? Why watch it move?'

She was looking for the answer in the clouds. A circle shaped cloud was moving slowly to it's right. She yawned.

Temari: This is sooo boring. I might have fun watching Gaara,Kankurou and I killing someone.

Temari looked at Shikamaru. He has his eyes closed. Temari didn't want to bother,she might die of boredom. But it was so well,'fun' and relaxing there,her body won't listen to her mind. 'Guess I'll be stuck here for a few moment..'

Temari still keep wondering,what's so special with the damn stinking clouds! She thought Shikamaru has dozed off,but he was only pretending. 'Finally,peace and quiet!' Shikamaru thought.

Temari was still looking at the clouds. She's grumbling loud and her eyebrows looked like it's angry. Shikamaru opened his eyes and stared at Temari. 'Oh no,she's getting impatient,should I run? She might attack me anytime,and why did I let myself be bothered by this trouble some girl? I could have just walk away!' Temari sat up,for some reason,she was controlling herself. Shikamaru stood up quietly but Temari caught Shikamaru leg.

Temari: Not yet,SHIKAMARU! I want the answer,and I want it NOW! Just use you IQ or something then I would leave you alone.

Shikamaru scratched his head and sat down. 'She is sooo trouble some! Is that how woman are now? Impatient and troublesome?'

Shikamaru: You watched the clouds,right? If you tried hard you'll know.

Temari listened.

Shikamaru: See,the clouds move at either the right or left,that doesn't really matter but it moves to it's right or left s l o w l y,because they have the whole day to make a move and they do it p a t i e n t l y. They're not hurrying,that's why at sunset,when the clouds are almost done rotataing around the world,looks pretty. They combine,like teamwork,they work together so the result are successful because they took their time.

Temari looked satisfied.

Shikamaru: Now do you get it? And just watching the clouds take their time,you as well would take time to watch it because it's nice.

Temari: Yeah,I guess,if that's the reason..It's cool..

She yawned again. Lied down besides Shikamaru and watch the clouds.

Shikamaru: See Temari? It's almost sunset and-

He stopped and looked at Temari,she has her fan next to her,she was hugging it with one hand while the other lied upon the grass. She fell asleep.

'Maybe she isn't that trouble some,maybe...Woman today are so mysterious,I guess we guys would never now what they're thinking.'

Shikamaru,besides Temari was relaxed and like what happened to Temari a while ago,Shikamaru's body won't listen to he's mind. He was thinking of leaving Temari but he can't. He doesn't know why but he can't.

'sigh. Hmm..the clouds are nice..It's very nice...She maybe not so troublesome.'

He almost dozed off when he felt something warm touched his skin. He looked at his hand,he can't exactly see his whole hand because Temari was holding it.

Temari: The clouds...their,nice...(whispered,her voice fading)

It felt warm in Shikamaru's hand so he didn't bother putting it away.

'Goodness! I've been with Temari,for at least the afternoon and absolutely no violence! Argument,yes but I didn't get harmed by her. Maybe she isn't that bad and trouble some. Yeah. I'm right. She isn't that trouble some. Really...'

With that,Shikamaru took his last look at the sunset and fell asleep.  



End file.
